


Run, Don't Look Back

by JMount74



Series: Febuwhump [8]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Fighting, Gen, Home Invasion, implied kidnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMount74/pseuds/JMount74
Summary: She'd been told that before and had listened. It hadn't ended well. What would she do this time?
Series: Febuwhump [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137590
Kudos: 7





	Run, Don't Look Back

**Author's Note:**

> For Lenna-z and the prompt: ‘Run without looking back’ and Kayo; and the Febuwhump prompt: Run, Don’t Look Back

When Jeff introduced the security specialist he had hired to his four oldest boys, the wiry Asian-looking man came with an appendage. A girl who looked to be about Gordon’s age. Gordon was intrigued with the shy creature. Virgil smiled and tried to talk to her. John ignored her and an eleven-year-old Scott held out his hand to her. She hid from them until the man, gently chiding her for being rude, stepped aside.

She shook hands with them, rather formally, and that was Tanusha’s introduction to the Tracy boys she was destined to grow up with.

They trained hard. Scott and John had not long been rescued from a particularly nasty kidnapping attempt, and Jeff was adamant this was going to be the best way forward. Tanusha was a scrapper of a girl, and very soon the boys learnt not to underestimate her – except for Gordon, who seemed intent on seeing how far he could push her – and she became a regular at the house. Lucy was ecstatic to have Tanusha around, she was a good influence on the testosterone in the house.

Kyrano spent the summer training them, then he started work at Tracy Aerospace as personal bodyguard to Jeff. Tanusha practically moved in with the Tracy’s. Going to school with Gordon, it just made sense for her to come home with the boys and wait for her father. She completed the family unit, and Lucy was especially pleased that Tan, as the boys called her, had managed to bring little Alan out of his shell. He wasn’t shy with his brothers, but he was around strangers, almost as bad as John had been at that age.

This happy and mutually beneficial arrangement lasted for another two years. Until the untimely death of Lucille Tracy in an avalanche that almost took the eldest and youngest boys too. Tan was beside herself with grief – Lucy had been a second mother to her – and she modelled her behaviour on the one brother everyone looked up to. Scott was strong. He didn’t cry, he took over looking after everyone and so she would support him as best as she could.

The next three years were very hard. Yes, there were a succession of adults that looked after them until Grandma came to stay – and wasn’t she a scary but lovely lady – but it mainly fell to Scott to care for them, and so also to Tan, who now lived there full-time while Kyrano attempted to keep Jeff grounded and alive. 

They moved out of Kansas rural into Kansas City to make everything easier. Jeff was set to move the headquarters of his business to New York, but he wanted Gordon and Alan to be older before he moved them into an even bigger city. The town house they moved to was almost as big as the farmhouse, but there were little grounds in which to run and play. There was a garden, which by city standards was huge, but compared to the farm – it was tiny. But there was a particular reason why this house had been chosen.

There was a safe room. Jeff wasn’t taking chances with his precious children ever again.

It was a crisp autumn day, the kind that gives you cherry-red nose and cheeks but is clear and bright and delightful. Scott was heading home with Alan on his back. The almost eight-year-old was a little clingy as he was just getting over a cold, and Scott didn’t mind giving him a lift while watching Tan and Gordon running back and forth between him and the next road, anything that helped Gordon burn more energy just meant more peace for him.

Entering the gate and steering everyone one around to the back entrance where they could dump their shoes on entering. Scott busied himself getting them all snacks and drinks, and they sat at the table chatting while waiting for John and Virgil to get home with Grandma. They both had afterschool clubs tonight and she would usually pick them up.

The doorbell rang and Gordon shot off to get the door, only to be snagged by Scott as he passed him. After the debacle of the mailman incident Gordon was banned from answering the door. Pulling his wayward brother back into the kitchen Scott went to answer the door.

Tanusha wasn’t sure what happened next. There was shouting and a bang and Scott yelling. All three of them froze. Suddenly Scott was there, keeping the kitchen door closed while someone was obviously trying to get in. ‘Safe room. Now,’ he ground out quietly. Gordon grabbed Alan’s arm and they headed to the secret passage that was in every room. Tan stood her ground, watching as the door almost gave way before Scott managed to close it again. 

‘Run, Tan, run. Don’t look back.’ It was all the words she needed, and she ran to the passageway and through to the panic room. The door had an electronic code, and it took Tan two attempts before she got the number in. 

They waited. Scott never came. They huddled together, waiting for their fathers to rescue them.

There was no concept of time for the three youngsters, but by the time Jeff had got the door open Alan had cried himself to sleep in Tan’s arms. Scott was missing for several days and when he came back there were bruises and broken bones. He never spoke of it and eleven-year-old Tanusha Kyrano swore she would never run away and leave a member of her family behind again.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

This was difficult. Ok, the rescue on paper was easy, but the presence of the Chaos Crew and her uncle made it difficult for her. Scott, Virgil, Gordon and Alan were divided around the three buildings that were on fire, John and EOS were controlling both One and Two and using their inbuilt fire retardants while Gordon and Alan were doing the same on the ground. Scott and Virgil were on evac.

She was doing her best to keep the Chaos Crew away from her brothers. It was not easy with everything else going on, but so far so good. Scott called in that his building was clear, so he was going to tackle the third one. Kayo dodged a blast from Havoc. She didn’t know the Hood wanted, but she wasn’t going to make it easy on him.

There were three life signs in the building. Scott had managed to locate and evac two of them and had gone back for the last one when the building collapsed suddenly, the tremors indicating that maybe Fuse had left a present behind. She heard all her brothers screaming, but she had her attention firmly fixed on the image emerging from the dust.

Scott had been lucky, and he thanked Brains that his jet pack made manoeuvring so easy that he had managed to avoid most of the building as it came down. Most of it. That last beam had taken his pack out and cracked his helmet, so as he clambered over the debris still looking for that last life sign he discarded both.

Kayo was almost to him when she saw the ground around him shift suddenly, and there was his third life sign. Fuse erupted from behind Scott, grabbing him in a bruising bear hug, huge grin on his face.

So that’s what her uncle wanted. 

She could sense Havoc creeping up behind her, and she smartly sidestepped and dashed forwards. Scott, putting to use the training they had all had, freed himself of the man, and seeing her coming and he gasped out ‘Run, Kayo. Run without looking back.’ 

‘Not this time, Scott,’ she replied, dodging Havoc again and reaching her brother. The two stood back-to-back facing the Chaos Crew. ‘We stand together.’


End file.
